Puppet Mistress
by Sith Happens
Summary: [Puppet Master] Cheesy title I know. About the next Toulon puppetmaster, and a strange relationship with Blade
1. Chance Meeting

_(A/N: This fic is rather strange, but I hope you enjoy… -Demon Kaos)_

Andrea Toulon was eight when her father, Frederic, introduced her to the Toulon Family puppets. It was her birthday and she had been searching the house for her presents when she came across an old chest. It was brown and ancient, hidden away in her father's workshop. Turning the latch, she expected to find a special toy. Instead, there were dolls she had never seen before. She screamed when one turned its head towards her.

Frederic came running into the back room of his workshop. Andrea was staring in wonder at the puppets walkingo n their own in front of her. The carved wooden faces looked up at him as he sat on the floor beside his daughter.

"Daddy, they move without strings," Andrea whispered when her father pulled her into his lap.

"Yes, Andy," Frederic whispered back. "They're special puppets."

"Did you make them," her face brightened.

"No. They were made a long time ago, with lots of magic."

"Wow! Really?" Andrea sat on the floor again, looking closer at the line of puppets.

"Yes, really," Frederic smiled, watching his daughters amazement. "They all have names, too."

"What are they," she asked excitedly.

With another smile, her father bagan the introductions. "Well, let's see. This one with the big arms is called Pin Head."

"Hello," Andrea beamed. A big gloved hand opened up to her and she shook it warmly with one finger.

"And this one with the colorful hat is Jester."

Andrea grinned in glee was Jester's face spun around into a smile.

"The one with six arms is Six-Shooter."

Six-Shooter tipped his hat to her. Andrea bowed her head slightly.

"And finally, this fellow with the knife for a hand is Blade."

Crossing his knife and hook, Blade saluted Andrea.

"And this, my little friends," Frederic said to the four puppets. "Is my darling daughter, Andrea Toulon."

A cacophony of gutteral sounds arose from the wooden images, raising a giggle from the little girl.

"They have been in our family for many generations," Andrea's father explained. "They protect us when needed and check us if we grow too power hungry with our magical abilities. One day they will be your sole responsibility, but for now, if you're very careful, they can be your secret playmates."

"Oh, really, Daddy," Andrea practically squealed.

"Well, if the puppets don't mind being seen with you," Frederic joked.

"Can we play together, pretty little puppets? Can we?"

The puppets all nodded enthusiastically as Andrea patted them all on their heads. Frederic laughed and said, "Okay, then. But right now, you have a birthday party to get ready for and your new friends need their rest."

Andrea pouted slightly as she helped her father put the puppets back in the case. Frederic picked her up and carried her back toward the house.

"I love those puppets, Daddy," Andrea said. "But you know who my favorite is?"

"Who, Andy?"

"Blade," she replied quietly. "But don't let the others know."

"Why is Blade your favorite," Frederic asked worried.

"He must be very brave to live all those years without hands."

Frederic chuckled lightly, kissing Andrea's forehead. "That is a very nice way to put it."

A few weeks later, Andrea cradled Blade carefully in her arms as she pulled the other puppets in her wagon. The babysitter stopped short at the sight.

"Did your dad make these," the babysitter asked.

"No," Andrea replied. "They've been in the family for a long time."

"Oh, well they are…" the babysitter tried to find a polite word. "Interesting."

Andrea walked away, down the hall to her room. As the wagon disappeared through the door, the babysitter thought she saw the last doll's head turn.

In the room, Andrea sat Blade down while the others hopped out of the wagon. She looked around a bit anxiously.

"What can we play?"

Her eyes fell on Six-Shooter and she smiled. "How about cops and robbers? Blade and Pin Head can be the crooks and Jester, at least this time, can be the person being robbed, and, of course, Six-Shooter is the sheriff, but no real bullets in the house please. And I can be…I can be the damsel in distress that has to choose between the good sheriff and the not-so-good crooks. What do you say to that?"

Small, grunted approvals sounded as the puppets nodded.


	2. Flash Forward 1

Chapter 2

Eleven year old Andrea Toulon ran into her bedroom smiling. The four puppets sat very still on her table, resting quietly. Since she had first found the animated wooden figures, she had kept them in her room. Her father checked on their condition now and then, but they were very well kept, especially by such a young woman.

When she reached the table, she woke up the puppets. "Get up, sleepy heads. I have surprises for you!"

They arose slowly, but as Andrea sat a bag on the table, Jester's face spun into a smile. Andrea laughed and pulled out several small packages.

"I got each of you a new hat," she said. "Except you Pin Head. I got you a new pair of gloves."

She gave each of them their gifts and the puppets made happy noises. Six-Shooter went to fire his guns, but Andrea stopped him.

"Settle down," she giggled. "Now, this isn't all I brought for you. If you will please move to the floor, I will bring in the rest."

They hopped down off the table as Andrea walked into the hall. She came back pulling a big box in her old wagon. Stopping before them, she sank to her knees and opened the box.

"Pin Head, this is for you." She pulled out a metal frame with a big stiff bag hanging on a chain. "It's a punching bag to exercise those big arms."

Pin Head threw a few quick jabs at the duffel and nodded approvingly.

"For you, Six-Shooter, I have brought a box full of bullets." She sat the smaller box in front of the cowboy puppet and added, "But no shooting in the house. When the weather gets better, I'll take you in the back yard."

He danced a little as Andrea continued.

"Jester, I got you this." She produced a small balance beam with other little acrobat toys. "But maybe you could share with the others?"

Jester nodded and began playing with his new presents.

Blade stood alone watching the others who were preoccupied with their gifts. When he looked up at Andrea, she had a broad smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget about you," she said gently, motioning for him to come closer to her box. "I got you the best present of all. At least, I think so…"

Andrea opened a small gift box in front of him. When he saw what was inside, his pointy eyes pushed out and his little wooden jaw fell open.

"They're hands," she explained brightly. "I had my dad make them for you. Would you like to try them on?"

Blade nodded enthusiastically and Andrea laughed. Carefully pulling off the knife and hook, she replaced them with the little hands. He opened and closed his fists, looking in wonder at his new fingers.

"Do you like them," Andrea asked.

Blade nodded again.

"Good," she beamed, then leaned in to whisper. "But I don't want the others to become jealous of such an extravagant gift. Can we keep them our little secret and only use them on special occasions?"

With yet another nod, Blade held out his arms to trade back the hands. Andrea put them back in the box and placed it on her bedside table.

"Whenever you want them, just tap on the box while I'm here," she told him. Then, she picked Blade up. "Now, let's go watch Jester perform."

The puppets were tucked away in their case when a fourteen-year-old Andrea turned on the light in her dark room. She sank slowly to her knees and with a trembling hand, unlatched and opened the trunk. The dolls awoke at the motion to find Andrea's sullen sad face looking at them.

"Frederic Toulon…" She paused for a quaking breath. "Is dead. And I am the last of your creator's line."

Pin Head came forward and took her hand gently into his, patting it comfortingly. Jester pulled off his hat and has face spun around. But it stuck in a grotesque unfinished position. Andrea kissed his wooden forehead and it spun again into a sad face. Six-Shooter's hat was off as well covering his chest in respect. Blade used his hook to fumble with his hat, but he was unable to remove it. She grabbed his arms carefully to thank him for his effort. He hugged her hand, rubbing his cheek against the back.

"His funeral is in a few days," Andrea informed. "I'll have lots of work to do, so I can't play with you too much."

All the little wooden heads bowed down even further.

"But I have a very big surprise for you tonight." Despite her exciting words, she seemed on the verge of tears. "Get back in your case and I'll take you on a little trip."


	3. Surprise

The dolls went into the trunk., and after it was closed, they felt themselves being carried. The jourey lasted only a mintue or so. When the case reopened, the puppets found themselves in the back room of the Toulon workshop. An old yellowed book lay open on the table they were set on and Andrea walked around to face them.

"Do you remember this," she asked. "It's the Toulon family magic."

The puppets nodded and Blade rushed toward the book, flipping to a specific page. Andrea read it and shook her head sadly.

"It's a nice thought, but I can't bring him back, Blade," she said. "He told me not to."

The white-haired puppet lowered his face and Andrea patted his head.

"Thank you, though. What I wanted to show you guys was this." She flipped through the pages saying "My dad showed me this book a couple weeks ago. He was teaching me some of this stuff and I ran across a very interesting spell."

She stopped sudenly. "Here it is."

The puppets crowded around to look at the page as Andrea continued speaking. "You puppets have been under the complete control of the Toulon bloodline for years. This spell can give you all free will. You won't have to answer to some master with evil intentions. You can make up your own minds. And you'll have human emotions, and maybe if you concentrate hard enough, you'll even be able to talk to people."

Then, Andrea's voive became a sad, croaking whisper. "It will sever all your mystical ties with the Toulon. You'll be free to go on your own. You've all been such good friends, and this should have been done a long time ago."

She moved away and began preparations for the spell. The puppets watched her chant in a strange tongue as she boiled a brew of odd ingredients. After several minutes, Andrea turned back to them, brining the bubbling pot with her.

"Okay, everyone needs to undress," she said, reaching over to help Blade.

They all complied, but Jester's face spun into a blushing expression. Andrea couldn't help but smile. Once they were completely declothed, she began to explain.

"I have to dip you into the liquid. You'll go to sleep for a few minutes, but when you awake you'll have changed. Do I have any volunteers to go first?"

The puppets looked at each other curiously. Then, Blade stepped forward.

"Don't worry," Andrea said, picking him up. "It'll be over quickly."

Blade nodded and Andrea slowly submerged him. Three seconds later, she brought him out and dried the excess fluid off. He laid motionless on the table as Jester's head spun to a horrified expression.

"I promise he's alright," Andrea assured him. "But I can't wake him up until I've finished with all of you."

She continued with the rest of them until all four puppets were on the table. She dressed them quickly before stepping back to look at them. Raising her arms above them, she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Unubod keu don cavo, mo sumfudaedj. Unubod udt ro vhoo!"

A great wave of energy flowed out of Andrea, coating the puppets and expanding further. Then, it all rushed back to her and knocked her to her knees. She peered over the side of the table to see the puppets start to stir. They all stood and brushed themselves off, except Blade, who came to the edge of the table to look at Andrea.

She stood too and Blade backed away to the others. The four puppets looked up at her.

"Are you guys okay," Andrea asked.

They nodded and Jester's face turned to a smile.

"Do you think it worked?"

Pin Head shrugged. Andrea had never seen him do that before.

"Let's test it out," she suggested. "I command you to…todestroy this."

She held out a piece of cedar that was sitting on the workbench. The puppets looked at it and shook their heads.

"Okay," she said. "Let's try this. Go to sleep."

Again, they stood still.

"Stand on your heads?"

Jester bent forward like he would do as Andrea ordered. Instead, he stood up straight with a smile. A laughing sound came from him and the others joined in. Even Andrea giggled.

"Oh, it did work," she beamed. "Now, you're free. You can do whatever you want, go where ever you want."

The small chuckles stopped. Blade looked at the ground and Jester took on a sad face.

"What's wrong," Andrea asked. "Don't you want to be on your own?"

All four puppets shook their heads.

Andrea looked at them astonished. "You don't have any place else to go, do you?"

They shook their heads again and Andrea could almost imagine their faces looking sad and forlorn.

"You can stay here as long as you want," she coaxed. "I'll always love having you with me."

They perked up greatly just as they heard Andrea's mother called.

"Come on, guys," Andrea said, helping the puppets back in the case. "We gotta go."

Before she closed the trunk, she whispered, "It's nice knowing you guys _chose_ to stay with me."

A few days later, the puppets awoke on Andrea's table. It was dark, and Andrea was curled up on her bed, crying. They moved to her side, wanting to comfort her. Pin Head's bulky fingers ran gently through her hair.

"He's really gone now," she sobbed to her little wooden companions. "He's buried, six feet in the ground. I miss him so much."

Andrea continued crying until she fell asleep. The puppets returned to their resting places, except Blade. He stood on her bedside table, looking at her sleeping face highlighted beautifully by the silver moonlight. The light cast his shadow on the wall above her, the silouhette of the knife and hook looking horrific next to his beloved mistress.

Looking down, Blade spied the box on Andrea's table. He opened it to see his unused hands. His intentions were to trade his weaponry for the wooden appendages without help. But as he reached down, the tip of his knife gouged the wood of the right palm. He stared in horror at the scarred hand.

Blasted Toulon magic! Before Andrea's spell, Blade would have been sad at marring such a beautiful piece of work. Now, his mind could form more complex thoughts that had never plagued him before. He had only wanted the hands so he could comfort her lik the others. They were ruined now, because of his ridiculous excuses for arms. All he was goor for was destroying things. Why did Andrea waste her time with him?"

Andy, he remembered the name her father had called her. She was lying so composed and lovely, but he could still see traces of sadness in her features.

"Oh, Andy."

Blade was startled to hear his voice so plainly. Andrea stirred and sat up.

"Dad," her groggy voice asked. Then, she realized her error and looked around. When her eyes fell on Blade, she rubbed them.

"Was that you, Blade?" Her voice was still thick with sleep.

He nodded and Andrea smiled. "Well, the voice thing works. Very cool. So, what is it you need?"

Blade looked down at the hands. Andrea picked them up and examined them.

"Got a little scratched, huh? That's okay," she raessured him. "I think it adds some character. Why do you have these out?"

He raised his arms to her.

"You want me to change them for you?" When Blade nodded, Andrea said "Strange time, but okay. I'm just here to help you."

She switched the hands and gave him a tired smile. "Anything else?"

He stepped forward and raised his arms again.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight," she asked.

Blade nodded again and felt Andrea's hands wrap around him. She brought him close to her face. "Alright, I'll enjoy the company."

Blessed Toulon magic! He actually felt it when she kissed him. Her lips were very soft against his rigid cheek. Then, she laid down again, snuggling Blade close under the covers.


	4. Flash Forward 2

Blade sat looking at Andrea's knife collection. It wasn't very large, onlt about ten or so, and most of those were carving knives she still used once in a while. She had started it three years before, just after her father died. Blade never really understood why.

Just then, Andrea came stomping into her room. She slammed the door and sat down hard on the floor, angry almost to the point of crying. The three puppets closest to her gathered around her. Blade was about to hop down when the door opened again. Andrea's stepfather barged in glaring at her.

"I'm not finished with you, missy," he scowled as Andrea stood.

"Well, I'm finished with you," she yelled back. "Now get the hell out of my room, you drunk."

Her stepfather grabbed the lamp off her dresser and threw it at her. "I'm tired of your attitude!"

Andrea ducked, the soaring lamp missing her by inches to shatter on the wall. He walked over to her table.

"And I'm tired of your stupid knife collection," he said as he shoved them off to the floor. He picked up Blade. "And these damned dolls of yours. You're seventeen and I don't care if your daddy did make them…"

"Leave them alone," Andrea rushed up and grabbed for Blade, trying to push the man away. Then, he backhanded her, sending her to the floor with a sickening thud.

In an instant, Blade was turned around and had sliced the man's arm. He yelped and dropped the puppet. Pin Head ran up, knocking the man to the ground. Six-Shooter's guns blazed, but caused little damage from a distance. Blade was up again, getting ready To slash at the cowering man's face.

"No, stop, please," Andrea begged, sitting up.

The puppets halted and looked up at her.

"We'll get in lots of trouble if you kill him," she said. "If you stop now, we can make people think he's crazy. Then, he'll never bother us again."

They backed away from the injured man, crowding protectively around Andrea. He scrambled to his feet and out the door, his face an expression of complete fear and confusion.

Once he was gone, Blade looked up at Andrea. Her cheek was still red from the slap she had received. It enraged the puppet to see her so. But when her eyes turned to his, he was struck with an oft-recurring pang of longing. She laid on her side, facing the puppets with a sad smile.

"Thanks guys," Andrea said to all four. "Did he hurt you, Blade?"

Blade shook his head and touched his hook to her red cheek.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Even better when he's out of our lives."

All the puppets nodded as she rolled onto her back.

---

Andrea's father was not sent to an insane asylum like she had hoped. He stayed there, and for another year and a half, Andrea had to put up with his drunken aggressiveness. Several times she had to keep the puppets from killing him and exposing themselves. She was glad someone cared enough about her to be that portective. Then again, the puppets had belonged to her father. Maybe it was a natural instinct even though they weren't under her control.

When she was eighteen, and had graduated from high school, Andrea moved out of her mother's house. Her father had left half of his surprisingly large estate entirely to her. She took the puppets with her to college and later when she rented a small house just outside of the city. It was a two-bedroom place, one for her and one for the puppets, with a good sized shed in the back for a workshop.

One day, she received an invitation to her friend's wedding and a request to be a bride's maid. She sighed as she read it.

"To Andrea Toulon and guest." She looked over at Blade who sat on her table. "Like I have anyone to take with me."

The puppet looked down at himself and back at Andrea.

"I'd love to take you," she said. "But I don't think it would be very appropriate."

The wedding was in a few weeks, so Andrea was very busy. During this time, the puppets were left to explore the house. They found little hiding places Andrea never knew about. One such place proved quite useful the day someone broke into the house while Andrea was gone.

The puppets were milling about with nothing to do when the front door busrt open. Hearing a commotion in the front rooms, Blade peeked out of the bedroom where the puppets were. He saw two men overturning furniture, both wearing black with strange symbols on their faces. They looked startingly like human-puppets, causing Blade's eyes to bug out.

"They're not in this room," one said to the other.

"We must find them," the other replied. "Master wishes it."

The two strangers moved toward the bedrooms and Blade quckly ducked inside unnoticed. He informed the other puppets and in moments, they decided to hide instead of fight. They all crowded into a vent in the closet floor. During their searchings, the puppets had found this vent that led all the way to the workshop. But they didn't go that far. They moved just out of view of the grate and listened to the burglars run amok in the house.


	5. Coming Home

Andrea returned home that evening and found her door broken open. She ran in frantically to see all of her things either destroyed or turned over. Nothing seemed to be missing…Then it dawned on her.

"Blade," she called. "Jester? Pin Head? Six-Shooter? Where are you!"

She moved throughout the house becoming increasingly dismayed when she couldn't find them. Worried almost to the point of a breakdown, Andrea was about to check the workshop when she heard a clanking sound from their room. Rushing in, a wave of relief washed over her as the puppets appeared out of the closet.

Andrea fell to her knees before them, holding her chest to quiet her wildly beating heart. "You're safe. Oh! I was so worried."

She grabed all four of them up at once, and Blade had to move his arms quickly to keep from cutting her. Her squeazing hug crushed them together uncomfortably. Pin Head grunted, causing Andrea to set them down.

"I'm sorry," she laughed weakly. "I just…I thought I had lost you. You are all my best friends. I couldn't bare not having you with me."

Andrea left the room to call the police. The puppets followed her and listened to the report she gave. Blade did not even try to tell her what he had seen, thoughhe was sure it would happen again. The burglars had been sent to steal the puppets, and ,no doubt to get rid of Andrea. But Blade had a plan.

---

A few weeks after the burglary, Andrea had to attend the wedding. That was when Blade decided to execute his plan. He knew she would be gone from early morning to late afternoon. It was perfect timing.

With a bit of convincing, Blade got the other puppets to help. Pin Head was sent to retrieve the Toulon's magic tome, while the other three got out a pot. At some point, Blade remembered seeing a spell that had sparked his interest. Now, he had a very good use for it. Even if it was partly selfish.

When Pin Head returned, they all gathered the ingredients needed. Everythingwas put in the pot and set atop the electric stove. As the contents boiled, Blade had Pin Head help him change into the carved hands.

Once the concoction had stopped brewing, Blade stood over the pot. After a great deal of concentration and sputtering, he managed to say out loud "Walo mou ximud cavo, jea sud ronakx mocelo."

Then, he declothed himself and jumped into the liquid. He soaked himself for some time, even allowing the stuff to reach his mechanical insides by opening his mouth. Climbing out, Blade waited for something to happen. After a few minutes of nothing, he sullenly began to put his clothes back on.

But he was struck with a pain in his chest, something he'd never felt before. He was rocked again and tipped, falling off the counter and onto the floor.

---

Blade woke up and felt strange. He remembered doing the spell and falling onto the floor after a sharp pain. That pain was gone now, but something wasn't right. Rolling onto his back, he realized everything looked different.

Then, he noticed something cool was entering his mouth and nose, and a split second later, something leaving the same way. He brought his hands up, intending to catch whatever it was, but stopped when he saw them. His hands weren't carved wood with many tiny joints. They were human flesh!


End file.
